This invention relates to the production of reinforced elastomer materials and products made therefrom and is particularly concerned with structural elastomer products. Rubber and related or similar elastomers have previously been employed in the manufacture of load-bearing devices, such as bearing blocks, in cases where resilience and flexibility are desirable. A disadvantage of such use has been that under conditions of high loading the elastomer is squeezed and deforms, in some instances resembling a very viscous liquid, thereby losing its desirable structural qualities. To minimize or prevent such deformation it has been customary, when molding large structural elements of rubber or other elastomer, to embed in the molded product a plurality of spaced metal plates so arranged as to prevent excessive deformation of the product under load or compression. In many cases this measure presents molding difficulties. However, since in some instances the load on such structural products is quite high, 1000 psi or more, reinforcement is required.